Forced to be with you
by Watergiirl
Summary: Sakura hates sasori, the guy she's forced to marry. He's cold, arrogant, mean and disrespectful, well at least to her. Sasori could care less about sakura. She's just another girl, who's only associated with him because of her parents. And pretty soon just like the rest she'll be gone, or will she?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **I decided to rewrite this fanfic just to make it more understandable, some major changes have been made to the story and some stuff stayed the same. This re-done version feels more organized and nice to me. So read and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

I walk out of the wedding reception and into the hallway. There's no one else in the hall but me, thank god. I rest my head against the wall, and close my eyes. I couldn't believe this. I was now officially _married_ to him. Thanks to my parents, I was practically traded off unwillingly for a business deal. My head starts to hurt just thinking about it. This was the only peaceful place in this whole building, or at least for now. In about three minutes I'm sure everyone would come looking for me like I was kidnapped, maybe even in five minutes if I'm lucky.

All that could be heard was the faint sound of classy jazz music that came from the reception hall. Now I was hated by all the girls, and trust me, if this weren't for my parents I would hand him over on a _platinum_ platter to them. Besides being married to him I couldn't take this type of lifestyle. All these stuck up snotty people in your face all day. Yeah, I'm rich too but I'm nothing like these people.

My peace was short lived like I assumed it to be when I hear the doors open and some girl comes fast walking out of the party, when she gets close enough to me she gives me this look, and continues to walk past me an angrily shoves the doors open and storms out into the night. I close my eyes back in relief seeing she's not someone from the party who came to bother me.

_One of sasori's little play toys… _I say in my mind.

Sasori was a 'well-respected' man most would put it. I couldn't believe how much people flocked to him while I was in there. His presence radiated and demanded power. But while most people 'respected' him, I hated him. Just the sight of him put a frown on my face. He's a arrogant, mean, cold bastard who only used people, I would definitely pass up on marrying someone like him.

I opened my eyes when the smell of cologne hits my nose. Brown eyes are staring right at me, and his messy red crimson hair couldn't be mistaken. _Ugh!_ It was him.

Akasuna No Sasori. My husband.

_How the hell?..._ I think, I didn't even hear him walk down the hall. And now here he was, right in front of my face.

If there were space I would move back because he's extremely closer than he should be and because of the obvious fact that I don't like him. But since I'm against a wall and he's practically pinning me against it with no space to move around I stand there and glare at him. He smirks, seeming amused by it.

"Why are you out here?" He asks sarcastically as if he cares. "To get away from you." I answer back smartly. "Why would you want to get away from me?"

"Because I love you so much." I say taking on the same sarcastic tone he used. "Smart mouth, I suggest you watch it, I might snap it one day." His face turns straight to show the seriousness behind his words.

For a slight second my mouth opens in shock and his smirk returns catching my reaction; I wasn't _scared_ because of what he said, I was _shocked_ because I didn't expect him to say something like that. This was exactly what I was talking about, he is the definition of asshole. "Don't you have more people to make feel like shit so that they could feel your power?" I ask with folded arms.

"I don't need to make people feel like shit for them to know who I am, they already know." He winked. I don't respond but instead look away. He reaches up to tilt my chin so I'm looking back at him but I smack his hand. "Don't touch me." I hiss. He smiles.

"You don't look too good, don't worry, when we get home I'll make you feel better." He continues. I know that I shouldn't entertain him but I look at him with an annoyed expression. "I wouldn't have sex with you to save your life."

"Yeah, I think I'll survive." Arrogance drips off his voice when he says it.

"Sakura!" Without looking we both know who it is. "Looks like mommy's calling." He says and takes his hand off the wall so I could go. I walk toward my mom and look back at sasori who's walking toward the door that leads outside. When I get up to my mom she looks irritated. "Where were you this whole time?" She asks. "Just taking a little break mom, relax." She sighs. "A lot of people want to meet you so let's go." She ushers me back into the reception and I look back quickly to see sasori go outside.

I don't even get halfway into the door and already someone's in my face. "Are you the lovely ms. Akasuna?" I have to keep my face in check and smile. "Uh-huh." I could tell she's one of the _snotty_ people around here. "How do you feel being married to sasori? A man of such _power?" _I look at her confused. "I don't know, we just got married and I don't care about how much power he has." I say with a hint of attitude. She was the third person to ask me that same question. We literally got married hours ago and now we were at the after party celebrating it, how would I know what it would be like to be married to him? And I didn't care if I was being mean, all of these people needed to crawl out of sasori's ass.

I walk back over to my table and sit down, every two minutes someone passes and congratulates me on my newfound love. Mostly the guys because I was a new enemy to the girls. I sit and watch everyone else for a while when sasori's mom comes flying over like a bat out of hell. "Where's sasori?" She asks.

"Um, he went outside I think." I say, "Are you serious? For what? You guys have people to meet, together, as a _couple!"_ She bitches. No way were me and sasori a couple. We were a _forced_ couple. I sit back and relax while sasori's mom catches a heart attack because she can't find him.

She practically screams alerting half of the people when he walks in. "Finally! You're here, where were you?" She asks when he walks up.

"I was out looking for-"

"Never mind. Hurry you and sakura have people to meet." He walks over to me and extends his hand so we could go. I can't say no while everyone is here, I have to keep up the façade, our parents know we don't like each other but other people don't and there around so we had to keep our cool.

I walk in front of him and he guides me through the crowd by my waist. Most of the people we pass tell us we look _lovely._ I've never heard that word so much in my life as much as they repeated it in one night. "Smile ms. Akasuna." He bends down and whispers in my ear. I tilt my head back and tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "I'll smile the day we get a divorce." He stops guiding me by my waist and puts his hand on the small of my back and I notice we walk towards this small group sitting in a corner table. They all looked like some more high class assholes. Just the type of people I wanted to be around for the rest of my life. Sasori grabs my hand as we walk up to them.

This is going to be a long fucking night…

A/N: R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARTUO.

I wake up to the blinding sunrays making me shut my eyes tightly. I feel for the covers and pull it up and my index finger feels like it's about to pop off. "Ouch! What the-" I pull the covers off of me and look at my finger, which is swollen. I turn around and see crimson red hair on the other side of the bed.

_We slept in the same bed?_

_Wait! Did we-_

I look down and see I'm in jeans and a long sleeve green shirt and not the green dress I wore last night. Being angry from me and sasori being in the same bed I make no moves not to disturb him as I make my way back on the bed, I tap him repeatedly until he starts to move. "What." He says in a stiff annoyed voice. "Why the hell are we in the same bed?" I ask with a screwed up face.

"Because we're married." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice I hate so much. I sigh loudly in frustration. "First of all you were in _my_ bed." He turns around to face me and no sunlight is on his side of the bed so he has no problem to looking at me from where he's laying. I try to bend my finger and almost scream out in pain. "Oh yeah, you got that from last night." He says nodding at my finger.

"What?"

"When you and konan got into it."

"What the hell are you talking about? And who's konan?" Right after I say her name something pops into my head.

"_Finally! You're here, where were you?"_

"_I was out looking for-"_

"_Never mind. Hurry you and sakura have people to meet."_

_I remember I was in the hall when this girl passed and gave me a look before she went out the door._

He sits up on the bed facing the window so his back is towards me. He's doing something at the same time but I can't see what it is. "When we walked up we were holding hands and talking to my friends at the firm." _Me holding hands with sasori? Sasori having friends? Yeah, no wonder I don't remember any of this…_

"Then konan walked up and yanked my other hand to talk to me and you fell down because she pulled me really hard and you were still holding my hand, you fell down that's when I think you crushed your finger. It's probably broken," He gets up and he's only wearing grey boxers, I had to admit. He did look good, hell more than good, but he was still a jerk. He walks over to me and holds out his hand. I just glare at him, he takes my hand and puts the rest of my fingers down except my index and inspects it.

"It's broken." He says and walks past me. "You got up off the floor and lunged at her but deidara grabbed you. He took you outside to cool off and, we kept you guys on different sides of the room but when everything died down and we thought you were fine, you came back when she was talking to me and tackled her and you guys fell on the floor and jammed a table and a wine bottle fell over right next to you guys and a shard from the bottle cut her face."

"…You're kidding right? I'm not like that, why would I do that stuff?" I sit in the middle of the floor and try to remember when something else comes to mind. "So why don't I have on that dress?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

"You stopped at a nearby store and bought new clothes because the wine also soaked you both."

"So why didn't I just wait until we got home to bathe or something?"

"Why are you asking me? I walked I and saw you sleeping in them." He went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. "What are you so mad about?" I ask him when he comes back out. "Trust me I'm not mad."

When he says that it runs through my mind in a flash.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Sasori I need to talk to you!" She pulled him so hard I got dragged along with him and slipped, hitting the floor. I tried to put my hands out in front of me and fell on my finger the wrong way. _

"_Ow!" I hissed and look up to see her smiling wickedly at me, so I tried to grab her but deidara stopped me. He took me outside to cool off. "Fuck! That bitch made me hurt my finger!" I say pacing up and down angrily holding my hand."We should probably take you to hospital, maybe it's broken."_

"_Well as long as it's not bent I don't care. Can we go back inside now, I'm fine." I lie. "Are you sure?" He asks. I just give him a look and we walk back inside, but they make me sit down at our table and put her somewhere else in the room. _

_A whole crowd of people came over to me kissing my ass. "Sakura are you okay?" Is all I heard for damn near thirty minutes straight. _

_When everyone finally thought I was fine I snuck away from the table and discreetly moved through the crowd when I spotted her._

_I ran up to her and pounced on her and we both flew to the ground jamming a table making a wine bottle at the edge fall off and shatter right next to her face while soaking both of us in the process and a piece of the glass cutting her face._

_A strong pair of hands easily slid around my small waist and yanked me right off of her and set me on my feet like a rag doll. I turn around to see sasori. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask because he stopped me from getting at the girl. _

_While everyone tended to konan he silently slipped me out and he called someone on his phone to come and get me. He put away his cell phone and just stood there with his hands in his pocket as he never took his eyes off of me._

"_What are you looking at!" I shout. He ignores me and grinds his teeth while he continues to watch me. "Fuck!" I stomp my foot, as I shake my hand from the pain my finger is giving me._

_My mom comes bursting through the doors crying. "Oh my gosh sakura what happened?" she asked hysterically. "I was talking to some of the people when I heard what happened." _

"_Where were you the first time when she snapped my fucking finger?"_

"_I-I heard that one too," She sniffled. "B-but I thought you were fine." _

"_Yeah of course you did because you're such a good mother right? You were too busy piggy backing these snobs to care." I say walking away from her trying to subdue the pain in my finger. A limo pulls up and sasori walks over to it and starts talking to the driver. "Come here," He says to me and I walk over._

"_Get in, he's taking you home." He says looking past me, I notice he says it with slight anger in his voice._

"_Why the hell are you so mad?"_

"_Trust me I'm not mad." _

_I roll my eyes and get into the back of the limo and we pull off, I look outside the window and my mom is still standing there while sasori tries to calm her down while they go back inside. _

"_Stop!" I say to the limo driver spotting a boutique, I run inside and get a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and put it on in the dressing room and pay for it right there. I walk out with the wet dress in my hand and go back in the limo and he takes me home._

_Halfway there I start to get a headache and lay down in the back. I wake up to the limo driver tapping me. "Where here." Still sleepy I stumble up to the door but the limo driver unlocks it._

"_How'd you get a key?"_

"_Sasori-sama gave it to me because you seemed a little-" I waved my hand in dismissal and just go upstairs falling down on the first bed I see._

END FLASHBACK.

"It was because she smiled at me when I fell, I didn't just attack her like a crazy bitch for no reason! She was the reason I snapped my freakin' finger and then wants to smile about it." I defend myself remembering what happened.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? if someone accidently broke your finger _and _laughed about it what would you do?"

"Well were going somewhere in an hour, she's gonna be there. Just us three so you'll need to apologize to her." He says ignoring my question while searching for clothes in the closet.

A/N: R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own nartuo.

"Were going somewhere in an hour, she'll be there. So you'll need to apologize."

"Yeah, _if _ I feel like it." I mumble.

"Look, I'm trying to help you. Don't aggravate me." He says through clenched teeth.

"_Help me? _I don't need your help, if it wasn't for your girlfriend my finger wouldn't be broken and I wouldn't have to say sorry to anyone."

"No, your finger wouldn't be broken If you weren't acting like an untamed bitch."

"_Untamed bitch?!_ I'm not one of these tramps who'll let you talk to them however you want."

He slides on his pants and walks over to me. "I'll talk to you like this if I want to, _bitch_. Now what are you going to do about it?" His eyes turn a shade darker and his face is blank. We just stare at each other. I've never been scared of sasori but for some reason I'm afraid to say something from just the look in his eyes.

"Exactly." He walks out the door and leaves me standing in the middle of the room. Slowly I follow behind him and get in the back of the car instead of in the passenger's seat. The whole car ride is silent until we pull up, I don't even wait for him to park the car before I hop out, nearly breaking the door from how hard I slammed it.

Which was pretty dumb considering that look he had in his eyes earlier sent shivers down my spine but I was angry. I went through the automatic glass doors and up to the desk. "Um, excuse me. Can I get this broken finger checked out please?" When she looks up a smile spreads across my face.

"Shizune-sama?"

"Sakura, why are you here?"

"Broken finger."

"Oh, how?"

"Long story."

She smiles. "Oh. So congrats on the whole marriage thing, by the way I saw you're husband and he is _gorgeous."_

"Thanks, but broken finger." I saw putting my finger up again. "Sorry, you can just follow me." She gets up from behind the desk and I follow her through the double doors and into a room. "Tsunade-sama," I say, "Hello sakura, what brings you here?" I put up my finger. "Ah, sit." She says tapping the exam bed.

I knew tsunade because I use to have nothing to do at home so I worked at the hospital for fun and trained under tsunade, shizune was her assianant so she helped me sometimes also. I don't know when I stopped coming here but a while back I just stopped going.

"Was it ultimate, hard, hot, rough steamy sex that led to the tragedy of that now broken index finger, huh?" Tsundae said rasing an eyebrow suggestively. "Um, no." I say dryly.

"I'm just kidding but that would be so cool if that's what really caused your broken finger wouldn't it?"

"Um, no again."

"Sakura, sakura, sakura. You're so boring, but I know what really caused it. I heard you got into a fight at _your own_ reception. Sakura how can you fight someone hours after your own damn wedding?"

"It's complicated, one of sasori's little tramps just got me so mad, she pulled him and I fell."

"You fell?"

"Yes, it was a really hard pull!" I could tell tsunade was trying not to laugh. "Okay, well your finger is fine, it is broken but the bone is not snapped all the way in half, you could actually call it a fracture." She goes into the overhead cabinet and grabs a box of something. "Here's some gauze, you'll use this on your finger so that it'll be a caution to others, try not to use is so much unless it's necessary, and use these pain killers once in a while. You can take it off in a month." I hop off the table and give her a quick hug. "Thanks tsunade."

"No problem." I walk out past shizune and wave to her before I head back outside, his car is already parked in front of the hospital doors. Inwardly I roll my eyes and get in the car, in the front this time. We drive for about ten minutes before my phone starts to ring. I answer it without even looking at the collar id.

"Hello?"

"Ino-chan?"

"Yeah, hey sakura. Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing really." I say looking down at my bandaged finger. I didn't feel like talking about this finger situation anymore. "So can you come over tonight? All the girls wanna do a sleep over sort of thing, you know, like how we use to do in school and stuff."

"Yeah sure why not?" I don't know why but after I say it I glance over at sasori who's eyes are straight forward on the road. "Perfect! What time are you coming over?"

"Um, hold on." I glance down at my watch, and it's 2pm. "How about by eight?"

"Yes!" She squeals. "This is gonna be just like old times! Okay bye I'm getting everything ready." She hangs up. I couldn't wait, at least I was doing something to get away from sasori.

I feel compelled to just smack him for no reason, but I don't dare. We pull up in a driveway and the home is pretty nice.

_Konan's home._

I feel anxious when we pull up, I would be ready to jump on her again but sasori sort of scared me a little, just a _bit_. So I wouldn't know if I'd rather take my chances and hit her again or just stand there because of sasori. We get out of the car and instead of ringing the doorbell sasori opens the door with a key he pulls out of his back pocket.

I don't know what my reaction should have been because from what I could tell so far she was one of the girls on his phone list he called up whenever he wanted sex but who had house keys to their tramps home? She was _just _a tramp.

A guy answered the door, he had dark orang-ish kind of hair and purple-bluish eyes. "Pein. Hey." I could see a slight stiffness in sasori's body. "Oh, I'm just-" Konan appears beside him. "He's teaching me how to swim." She says.

_Yeah, I bet he is…_

She's in a one-piece swimsuit, I'd be lying if I said she didn't look good. She had a nice body along with some curves that was for sure, the two piece really made her look exotic, the bikini was the same color as her hair, it was a purple binkini that showed skin except for down the middle which had ruffles on it all the way down to the underwear, which even though she was facing forward I could clearly tell it was a thong, she was soaking wet. Even though she looked good in my mind I didn't like her which made me easily find the perfect word to describe how I thought she looked: _slut._

"I'll just be in the pool if you need me, later sasori," He shakes his hand and nods his head to me. "Bye."

Without saying anything she steps aside allowing both of us to come in. "What's s'up sasori-kun?" She asks picking up a bottle of water off her table. Inside her house was amazing too. Her chandelier hung low, just a few feet above her small cherry-wood coffee table. She had plush white carpet.

"I just came by real quick to check on you."

"Well I'm fine; I'm swimming in the back. Wanna come? We could do something a little more fun than swimming, don't you think?" She flirted. "You know I would but I have a lot of work to do, and I have to take her back home. And aren't you busy with pein?"She rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She sighs, "Oh, well looks like you missed out." She starts to walk away when he calls after her.

"Konan wait, come here," He looks over to me and I swallow before I open my mouth.

"Look," It comes out more aggressive than I meant it to. "I'm sorry I made you cut your face and-" She holds up a hand for me to stop talking and I don't know why but I actually do.

"I don't need your apology."

"Konan-" She looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"No sasori let me say this," She turns back to me. "What you did at the party was so uncalled for, and let me just say that little stunt you pulled, you're soo lucky I only got scratched, because I would've crushed you. The only reason you got the advantage was because I didn't think you'd actually come back for me, but I dare you to try something else like that, I'll eat you alive. Bye." She winks and walks away from me and passes sasori, she blows him a kiss and disappears into one of her rooms.

Silently we walk back over to the door and I'm so pissed, I wanted to slap the taste out of her mouth. Who the hell did konan think she was? Evil bitch. I'd have no problem finding out who could beat up who.

When I get to the car I look back to see sasori talking on his phone. I pull the doorknob and the car is still open so I climb in. In five minutes he walks over to the driver's side and opens the door. When we get back to the house we pull up into the driveway but he doesn't get out, so I walk over to his side of the car and bang on the window, his eyes fly over to the glass and roll it down.

"Don't tap the glass like that, act like you have some sense," He says.

"Can I have the house keys?" I say ignoring him.

"Hm, no smart comeback? What happened to that usual spark on your tongue, already gone?" I don't answer him and he searches his pockets while he speaks. "I have something that I have to do, I should be back by tonight." I don't really care because I'm not going to be here by tonight anyway. I snatch the keys out his hand and open the door and slam it behind me, I rest the keys on the little table I see beside the door and go upstairs.

Being in this house was boring as hell so I decide to just go from room to room having nothing else to do, and I come across sasori's study room. I look at everything on his table and the papers look like a bunch of work, stuff about his clients so I look through everything else in his office until I go on the computer, he was still signed in so I immediately go to his documents. And man does some _shit _pop up.

A/N: R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own nartuo.

When I click the documents, I just scroll through a bunch of them for a while and most of them are accounts of his money orders and stuff, until I run across this file which catches my eye. It reads: _Deals._

Mostly the file is about a bunch of girls which he completed business deals for, sort of something like what we're doing with each other right now. Then I go to pictures and boy are these girls some ho's!

_All _the pictures. Every. Single. One. Not one did I see that wasn't raunchy or had a girl bending over like a little smut on her bed or kitchen counter, one girl even sent a video of herself taking a shower, trying to make it look sexy.

I knew it was wrong going through his stuff but I was doing it just because I wanted to. Wow these girls didn't know how to act, I was about to 'x' out the page when I saw another tab open so I clicked it. His email was open and a message from konan was displayed on the screen.

_Sasori-kun I miss you! Why don't you come over tonight instead of being home with that bitch. You act like you really love her or something…how long are you going to keep doing these business deals?_

_10:23pm. 3/8/9_

From what I could tell these were from a while back and sasori knew konan for a while as well, most of the girls he's been with I heard it was only for a couple _months_, but from the date of this message it was a couple years he's known this one. Maybe this was his favorite slut or something like that.

"Ew…" I say and get up from the computer. "It was still early to go over to ino's but there was nothing else to do so I went into the bedroom and packed some stuff. I looked at my watch and it was only 5pm and I told ino I'd be there at least by eight.

_I'll just tell her I came over to help her with anything…_

The only problem was getting there, all of these cars are sasori's, I haven't gotten around to buying any car for me yet, his car keys are in the kitchen on the table. I'm kind of afraid to take it because I don't know how he'll react, but I guess since I'm not going to be near him gives me the courage to pick up one of the keys and go into the silver bmw in the garage.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sakura? Why are you here so early?" Ino asked with a broom in her hand. "Um, I just came to help out a little." I lie.

"Help out? Okay whatever," She shrugs and I follow her back inside. Everyone is already here, all the girls. "So hold on, why are they here then?"

"Because there part of the party." Ino said sarcastically. "Why are you guys so early?"

"We came to help set up the couple party…" Ten-ten mumbled. "Couple what? Ino you told me this was just a girl thing, what do you mean-" I stop talking when shikimaru, and neji come from in the basement with a bunch of foam plates and cups, and plastic forks in their hands.

"Sorry I didn't tell you what the party was _really _about but this is why I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't come," Ino blurted out. "You know this seems fun but I gotta go.' I turn to walk away but she grabs my arm.

"Please, sakura, just stay." I look around at everyone else and plop down on the couch next to hinata. "H—hello, sa—sakura-chan."

"Hey hinata," I say giving her a hug, "How are you? Did you let nartuo get some yet?" I playfully nudge her. Her face turns a dark shade of red. "Wh—what?" I start to laugh. "I'm just kidding hinata." But I'm not going to lie, I really did want to know.

"So what is this whole thing about?" I ask. "We're just having a good time and hanging out as couples," Ten-ten interjects. "Well too bad I can't bring sasori because you guys didn't let me know about this couples thing." I try to sound apologetic.

"Well can't you just call him?"

"Nope sorry, he's probably busy."

I get up, "So what do you guys need help with?" I ask, "Um,"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hold on." Ino runs over to the door. "Hey girl!" I hear her say, I barely turn around to see who she's talking to and do a double check when I see konan, and pein, with sasori.

She sees me too and we stare each other down. "Everyone this is konan, pein, and who do we have here, is this the famous akasuna I've never heard so much about, sakura?" I just give a fake smile and walk into the kitchen. "Ino, can I talk to you for a minute?" She walks over. "What's s'up?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Who, konan? She's my friend."

"That's the girl I fought with at my reception." Her mouth and eyes open wide. "Are you serious? Konan? She's so sweet, sakura what the hell did you do?"

"Me? I told you, she grabbed sasori and I fell," She raised an eyebrow. "So because she pulled him and accidently made you fall, that makes it okay for you to try and rip her head off?"

"You didn't care the first time I told you what happened."

"Yeah well that's because I didn't know you were talking about konan." I roll my eyes. "Whatever, what is sasori doing here?"

"You're husband? Why'd you say it like that?" She said with folded arms. "Are you alright sakura? You seem kind of whiny and bitchy." I sighed. "Nothing, I'm just a little edgy, sorry, let's go have fun." We walk back into the living room and sasori's walking out until konan calls him.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"What do you mean where am I going I just came to drop you off," He turned to leave again and I follow him outside and close in the door behind me. "Aren't you going to have some manners and say hi to everyone?" He turns around and looks at me up and down.

"Why'd you take my car?"

"I needed a way to get over here, you have like two other cars,"

"I don't care what I have, did you ask me?" I don't say anything. "Sasori-kunnn!" Ino's loud voice booms. "Come inside! Everyone wants to meet you," She smiles. "Maybe some other time-"

"It'll only take a few minutes, please?" She pouts. "Sure," I could tell he's annoyed but doesn't let it show as he puts his hands in his pocket s and follows into into the house. I walk in after them.

"Sakura, get over here you should be the one introducing sasori." I secretly glare at ino and walk over to sasori and grab his hand and we walk over to the couch where ten-ten and hinata are sitting. "Hinata, ten-ten, sasori, sasori, ten-ten and hinata." He politely shakes their hands. "Oh, this is neji and shikimaru." Shikimaru takes a sip of his beer before shaking sasori's hand. "Neji nods his head.

I turn around a girl with red hair is coming through the door with saskue behind her.

A/N: R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own nartuo.

I turn around and see a girl with red hair come in with saskue right behind her.

_Saskue…It's actually him._

As soon as I lay my eyes on him it instantly brings my mood back up but quickly dampens back to the way it was when I remember two red headed people I see. The one that came with saskue, and sasori.

"Um, hello you're husband is watching you drool over another guy." Ino hisses in my ear as she gives me the eye to stop. I look over at sasori and he's looking at me with a blank expression. Just staring like he's analyzing something.

_Geez she made it seem like he looked angry…_

I clear my throat. "I'll go and get more, um, stuff out the um…yeah." I fast walk down into the basement and sit on the stairs.

I can't remember how long I've loved saskue. And now he's here with some girl? First off I've never really expected saskue to be able to tolerate being around me or nartuo for too long let alone have a girlfriend or something. I can't be mad at him, well maybe a little, but he still had someone just like I do. But it was different; what I have isn't true love, it's literally business. Does saskue really love this girl?

_What will saskue think when he finds out I'm married? To sasori!_

_I wonder if his personality is still the same…_

Honestly I don't want to have to see him because I don't want him to see me with sasori. I take a deep breath and walk back out and ten-ten and neji are making out in a corner, ino is talking to konan and shkimaru is sleeping on the couch so I walk over to hinata.

"Hey where's nartuo?"

"H—he said we was o—on his w—way..." She mumbled playing with her fingers. "Oh, are you good? Need anything?" She shook her head from side to side. "N—no sakura-chan I'm fine, th—thank you."

"Where's the _stuff _ you were suppose to get out of the basement?" Without looking to my side I could already tell it's sasori. "H—hi sasori-kun," Hinata says lowering her head. "Hello, hinata was it?"

"Y—yes." He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "Nice to meet you," Her face turns bright red. "Sorry I just gave you the shake of the hand earlier, how rude of me. Are you okay? You're face is bright red." Right after he said it, it got a bit darker.

"Sorry hinata he's just very...friendly." I smile. "Well you can come to me if you need anything." I say to her and grab sasori's hand and walk him back over to the basement. I open the door and close it behind me. I let go of his hand and fold my arms.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" He says playing innocent. "Don't—look, why'd you kiss her hand?"

"What? It was a friendly gesture, no one ever did it to you?" He takes my hand but I yank it away. He smirks. "Feisty."

"Seriously don't do that, someone could have been watching."

"And I care because?" He asks dryly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Maybe you want to ask yourself that because you most likely forgot who you're talking to." He opens the door and walks out. I can't stop grinding my teeth. I really couldn't take this any longer. Maybe this wasn't worth going through just for my parents .

I stand there and try to cool off a bit when I hear a voice. "HEY EVERYBODY! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A PARTY? YOU LAMES! LET'S START THIS THING FOR REAL!" I roll my eyes but smile. Nartuo, he was sure noisy but that was okay, that's what made him nartuo. And I loved him. Him and saskue had been my friends since we were kids at the academy. He walks over to hinata and picks her up off her feet.

"Na—nartuo-kun please p—put me down!" He puts her down and puts his arm around her shoulder.

The party was going good and I managed to still not be noticed by saskue or nartuo, I had no problem speaking with nartuo but he was talking to saskue the whole time and I didn't want to talk to saskue because I was kind of afraid.

That was a fear I had to get over when he looked right at me.

Oh shit, I got spotted.

My heart was hammering when I walked over, "Saskue, nartuo." I said hugging them both. "Sakura-chan where were you?" Nartuo asked. "She was here the whole time ducking us, why is that sakura? Saskue told me your name. I'm Karin by the way, it's nice to meet you." She extends her hand.

I must say she is pretty and doesn't give off a hint of attitude at all. But her and saskue doesn't look like they would fit each other. "Sorry I was busy, I wasn't trying to duck you guys. Saskue's girlfriend ?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I never thought saskue would have a girlfriend." I say looking at him, right after I say it, there's the slightest—so faint if you blinked you wouldn't have noticed it. The almost unnoticeable twitch of his face, I'm surprised when nartuo and the girl notice it as well because everyone looks at the other person. Silence takes over and it gets even more awkward when saskue leaves. "I'm going to get something to drink." He heads toward the kitchen and I remove myself from the circle as well leaving only her and nartuo. "Um, I'll be right back." I say.

I'm tempted to follow saskue but just look around. Even though my mind wasn't set on him I still notice when I look around I don't see sasori.

_Fuck what if he left me here? _

_But he had to have another car if he came here….or it could've been pein or konan' s car he came in, but he would need the car keys from me._

Which I had. I walk around and ask everyone, and no one sees him.

_Basement!_

I think, when I open the door he's not on the stairs so I walk all the way down into the basement and no one is here. I walk back up the stairs andinto the kichen and saskue is there, the only one in there. I give a slight smile and turn to walk out when he starts talking.

"Why didn't you tell me about your marriage, what? You didn't want to invite me." He takes a sp of his drink and looks at me. "N—no I just forgot to-"

"You forgot to invite _me _to your wedding? The the weakest lie you've ever told." Saskue smirks. "Um—Um, did you see him?" I say changing the subject. "No,"

"Okay thanks, I'll go try to find him." I walk throughout the whole house and when I finally get tired of looking for him I step back outside for some fresh air and he's standing at the end of the driveway.

"Why are you out here being so freakin' weird?" I walk up to him.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" He says suddenly. "What? What are you talking about?" I say confused. He looks at me. "You know who I am, before any of this marriage stuff, you know me and I know you."

"What?"

He screws his face up. "I remember when I use to come over to your house, remember what your parents would make us do? Is that why you hate me? I know that's why I hate you…"

"Shut up," I back away from him covering my ears. "Something is wrong with you, you need help!" I turn and run back into the house.

A/N: R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating for so long, something is wrong with the computer at my house so I'm updating this story from the computer at my school so it may take a while to update this. But I'll try o every chance I get.**

chapter 6

_"I know that's why I hate you…"_

That's the last thing I hear him say before I run back in the house. I barely get through the door before I slam right into konan.

"Where's sasori?" She asks with the attitude she always has in her voice whenever she speaks to me.

"Huh? Oh, um, out-out-outside, somewhere." I say nervously, not even bothering to return the attitude.

She notices me and looks at me like I'm crazy, but she doesn't ask, because she doesn't care. To be honest I don't want to talk to anyone so it saves me the extra breath I don't have to waste on someone I don't even like.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asks me as she appears in front of me. "Did you find sasori, yet?"

"Um. Yes, we-we I mean I have a major problem with sasori right now that I can't tell you right now. Can you walk me outside?" I ask, because I know sasori won't do anything while I have another person beside me.

"Oh my gosh, sakura-"

"Ino! Didn't I just say I can't explain right now?" I roll my eyes at my friend. "Sorry, sorry." She puts her hands up like she's surrendering.

"Leaving already?" I turn to see saskue. Man, I actually forgot he was here. "Oh, um I have something important I need to do, see you another time?" He gives me a slight head nod. "Yeah."

Ino walks me outside and I could still see sasori, at the end of the driveway with his hands in his pockets looking at the cars that pass by on the street.

"Don't go inside until you see me come off the block." I whisper to her as I fish inside my bag for the car keys.

"Ino, do you mind? I need to talk to her." Sasori says suddenly, appearing beside us. "Uh, uh…" I give her a are-you-serious-look. I just told her don't leave me out here with him and she was already giving in.

He raises an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" He asks.  
"Um, no, no, I just wanted to say bye."  
"Well I need to speak to her, alone." She nods her head and gives me an apologetic look as she heads back in the house.

He watches her and makes sure she goes inside before he starts.

"Aren't you tired of running from this? Why don't you stay and listen to the truth instead of running."

"…Fine." I say, standing tall. "What truth?" My reaction looks like it caught him by surprise a little but he quickly changes the expression on his face.

"About us, our past, what you're* so called parents did to me, to you." He says calmly.

But it's not fair, they made me do it. They made both of us do it, to each other.

"Do you remember sakura? You're father would make me do something to you, and then you would have to do something back to me, remember when my fingers trailed up your frilly little dress, and you'd close your eyes? Because you were enjoying it weren't you? Enjoying our sick little game, then your mother would touch herself, and tell us to keep going."

Stop.

I saw his blurry figure walking up to me through the tears that clouded my eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" I ask with a shaky voice.

He stops three feet in front of me and frowns. "Because I hate you're sick parents; and I hated you."  
_Hated_. That's only used for past tense, something you _use _ to feel for me, but you _still_ hate me.…

"But they made me do it! I didn't want to!" I yelled. Everytime I thought of it, I pictured my 60 pound frame on top of sasori's 80 pound own while my tongue was in his mouth.

"I know they did, but I still hated you,"

Stop, please.

"Because every night I prayed you would tell someone, but I hated you because you never did."

"Stooooppp!" My scream was like something you would hear in a horror movie.

_Why didn't you tell anyone sakura?_

Ignoring me, he continued to remind me of the horrible past we had.

"Soon I realized I couldn't hate you because I didn't tell anyone either. I figured you were scared to just like me."

What? My eyes widened, did he actually just say that? I hated him for the same reason too, I wanted so bad to tell someone but there was no one to tell, being around the type of people I grew up with, nobody would probably even care.

"So now, that I know why you really wouldn't tell, I'm past that," He sighs. But doesn't say anything else, and just watches the tears that falls down my face.

"I'm prepared to try and love you." He says suddenly.

_Love you._

_Love you._

_Love you._

Someone said love you, to me. I couldn't believe my ears, my heart was pounding and I couldn't hear anything else besides the words love you.

"Wh-what?" I ask, swallowing the lump in my throat.  
"It was not your fault. I was a kid, now that I realize that, I'm prepared to take the challenge, to own your heart. Not pretending around the crowds to love each other, to truly love each other, behind close doors too."

Was he kidding? He had to be. The man who had hated me from day one was now suddenly willing to accept me. _I'm prepared to try and love you._

Those words were the closest thing anyone had ever said to me, that made me almost feel wanted. Even though, most of me knew in my heart he wasn't serious, I couldn't stop myself when the word, "Okay," Flew out of my mouth, because even if it was just for a second, I wanted it to be serious before he started laughing.

But when I felt a pair of warm lips on mine, my heart fluttered. He wouldn't have dared kissed me before, if it wasn't necessary. He was serious.

I closed my eyes and gave into him, his warm tongue slid Into my mouth as he explored every part or it.

We pulled away from each other and he wiped my tears, "Don't cry, I always hated seeing you cry." He whispers in my ear as he hugs me tightly.

It sent shivers down my spine.

"Let's go home." he says taking my hand, but I don't move. Coming back to realitly, puts a slight scowl on my face. "How should I know to trust you or not?"

"Let me show you." He smirks.

That was all he needed to say, and I walked off with him. Leaving the party without looking back.

**A/N: What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own nartuo.**

chapter 7

As soon as we get through the door the first thing sasori does is lead me upstairs to _his_bedroom. He closes the bedroom door behind us but let's go of my hand as he goes into the bathroom.

I hear the shower turn on but he doesn't come out right away so I sit on the edge of the bed and play with my fingers. The door is open so I try to start a conversation.

"Uh, sasori, can you hear me?" I try to shout over the jets of water. I'm actually surprised when he answers because I didn't think I was being that loud.

"Yeah," He says appearing in the doorway. "Um, I wanted to ask you something." He shrugs. "Okay, good ahead." He says and walks over and takes a seat next to me on the bed which makes me tense for a second.

"Wh-what exactly made you change your mind about me?" I ask. I know I was probably being really annoying bringing this up again but I couldn't help it.

He literally had a problem with me since we met and now he was willing to treat me differently all of a sudden?

"Well I figured I shouldn't be mad at you for something you couldn't control, and if I didn't do anything why should I be mad at you because you didn't?" He smiles. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Can I ask you one more thing?"  
"How about you ask me in the tub,"  
"Huh?" I say confused. He holds out his hand and I take it as he leads me to the bathroom and turns off the pipe when we get inside and the tub is filled with rose petals, and candles around it

"Oh, sasori. This is beautiful." I say looking around. "Is this for us?" I ask dipping my finger in.  
"Well actually no, it's for the mailman." Sasori says sarcastically.  
"Haha, fine. I'll get in with you, but no peeking!" I poke him on the forehead and he turns and faces toward the sink with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, no. Why would I have you facing the mirrors? Other way around." He smiles like I've caught him. "What does it matter? Like I'm not going to see you when we get inside the tub."

I blush a little but ignore him as I continue to watch him closely making sure he wasn't peeking while I was taking my clothes off. When I was finished, I hopped into the water like I was diving at a public pool. "Well, jeez." Sasori says as he begins to take off his clothes.

I turned my head and occupied myself with one of the petals in the tub.

"Why are you so shy? You never had a boyfriend before?" Sasori asked as he got into the water. I waited until he was all the way in to turn and face him.

"N-no not really. I didn't want one after what the first boy did to me." I said looking up at him, I was half-joking.

"Well sometimes you have to just let go, right?" I don't say anything and continue to play with the petal in my hand.

"Well what was it you wanted to ask me?" He says. "Nah, forget it."

A hand wraps around both my tiny wrist and pulls me. When I look up sasori already has me in his hold.

I never realized how brown his eyes were. Or how cute he was. He takes the rose petal out of my hand and flicks it back into the water.

"Speak. About something happy." He says. "Hey, I do speak about happy stuff." I pout. "You make it seem like I'm always complaining or bringing your mood down or something."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah because you don't ever do that," I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

I pick up the big sponge from out of the tub and squeeze all the warm water on top of his head, and his crimson hair starts to come down instead of the messy style he always has.

I dunk it back in the water and rub it on his firm chest.  
"I didn't know you did stuff like this."  
"Like what?"  
"The whole romantic thing, filling the tub with water and rose petals, the candles."  
"I don't do this, but since I'm on a mission to have you fall in love with me, I have to."  
"Well this might be a long mission then." I smile.

He starts to nibble on my neck and I close my eyes.  
"Sasori…" My hands come up to stop him but instead wrap around his neck. His hands run down my sides until their around my waist.

My eyes fly open like I've just snapped out of it and I grab onto his hand. "Keep your hands above the water." I say.

We stay in the tub until the water gets cold and blow all the candles out before we finally get out.  
Sasori goes into his closet and throws me a pair of his boxers and a white t-shirt. "Thanks," I say going back into the bathroom. The t-shirt stopped a little past my butt; I actually thought it would be really long.  
We get into bed and cuddle.  
"What's on the list for tomorrow?" I ask him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Can you take me to the park, really early in the morning?" He looks at me like I'm crazy. "What? why would I do that?"  
"Pleasee, the park is beautiful in the morning, if we go, you'll see what l'm talking about." He sighs. "Fine."  
We don't talk for the rest of the night but instead just lay down until we fall asleep, well until sasori fell asleep.

For some reason I couldn't sleep right away that night. So I watch sasori sleep and listen to his steady calm breathing. He looked so innocent. He had me looking at him like he was an exotic animal.

I wanted to put my head on his chest but didn't want to stop looking at him. And finally when I was about to fall asleep, a buzzing sound vibrated loudly on top of the dresser on his side of the bed.

I was really comfortable so I didn't want to get up but I didn't want to wake sasori up so I reached over and grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered.  
"Sasori-kun?" The person was extremely loud and sounded like they were at a party somewhere.  
"Um, no this is not sasori." I say.  
"Sasori-kun I can't hear you."

_Maybe you need to move from where you are then_… I thought to myself but knew she probably wound't hear that either.

"A-are you still there?" I ask.  
"What? You gotta speak louder babe!"  
I sighed in frustration, I wasn't going to yell because I wasn't even suppose to be on his phone and he was sleeping, and also because it was straight unnecessary at the time.

"Hey listen. I'll call you tomorrow because I can't hear you, okay? Love you, bye."

_Love you?_

The line went dead and I looked at sasori, even though I couldn't really hear anythig I knew it wasn't konan. I got use to her voice already.

I carefully reach over and put his phone back thinking of who had called until I fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, wake up. We have a date in the park," I smile.  
He frowns. "You were serious?" He asks closing his eyes again.  
"Yes, very. Now come on." I say bouncing up and down on him until he gently knocks me off and gets off the bed.

I get a pair of jeans and a shirt out of the closet I had my clothes in. "Are you ready?" Sasori says bored.

"I told you, isn't it pretty out?" I say grabbing onto his arm as we walk into the park. "No."  
"And why are there so many damn people out here, at a park at ten o' clock in the morning." I start to laugh hysterically.

"What are you a caveman? People come-"  
"_Sasori-kun!_" A girl nearly drop kicks me as she jumps onto sasori, as she kisses him on the mouth.

**A/N: R&R pleasee!**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

**A/N: I put a character in here for a brief moment, the character 'Onagi' is completely made up. I don't know if you can actually do that, create fake characters but I did so, don't break your necks trying to figure out who she is, she's made up.**

**I do not own nartuo.**

She nearly drop kicks me as she jumps on him and kisses him on the mouth. "Sasori-kun!" She says and let's go of him.

She's cute. I would be lying if I said she wasn't. She has black hair in a long braided ponytail and hazel brown eyes. And to add, a very pretty smile. She would be the type of girl you see in a popular magazine.

It's like for a second he forgets I'm even there as he continues to talk to her like there the only two in the park. Then suddenly he turns toward me.

"Onagai-chan, I want you to meet sakura, my wife."  
She scans me up and down really quick before turning back to sasori. If she didn't like me, she sure did a pretty good job of hiding it because she had a smile on her face the whole time.  
"Wife? You didn't tell me you were_ married_." She playfully slaps him on the arm, like it's a joke.  
"Hello, um?"  
"Sakura," I say shaking her hand. "Sakura. Wow, you made a husband out of sasori?"  
"Onagi-"  
"Sakura, sakura. Is it okay if I call you sakura, or do you prefer the _chan?_"  
"Sa-sakura's fine. Uh, I'll be back." I say as I start walking, but before I could get far Onagi, grabs my hand. "Hey, I didn't know he was your husband, sorry for kissing him. I thought you were just-"  
"Onagi, don't you have somewhere to be?" Sasori says seeming annoyed by her presence now.

"Yeah, actually I do. I'm running late for _therapy_," When she says that, she stares at him extra hard. "Let me just ask you something." She says turning to him. But instead of asking him she tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Of course." He says and she rolls her eyes disgusted at whatever he said. "Take care, sakura. Bye sasori."

"Oh, wait, Onagi-chan." I call to her. I know it will cause a major problem but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to know. "Wh-Where you the girl that called sasori's phone last night?"

She looks confused. "No. I don't even have his number." She said.

_No. No?_

So she didn't call. It was another girl then. Or "supposedly" "Okay, thanks." We start to walk again and it's silent but I know it's about to come.

I mean, at least it would of been better if it was her so I could have something to confront him about, but luck wasn't on my side. Because it wasn't her, and now sasori knew I had answered his cellphone.

Like I had a premonition, I counted down from one to three and he asked. "You answered my phone?"  
I sighed a silent sigh. "Yes," I say half guiltily. "You were sleeping and looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you up and-"  
"Don't pick up my cellphone. Ever again, okay?" He says it calmly, and very nicely so I don't know why I feel like crying.  
"Okay." We're about to walk past the hotdog cart when I go over to the man. I wasn't really hungry anymore but I just wanted to get away from sasori, for a moment at least.

I look back and hope he doesn't come next to me but instead he's talking to another girl. Walks in the park were out of the question, now.

"What can I help you with?" The man inside the hotdog cart asks. "T-two hotdogs please." He doesn't even wait to see if I want anything on it, and he throws two sausages down.

While he cooks the hotdogs I turn back to see sasori and the girl still talking. I turn back to the cart and my mind drifts off.

My mom and my dad, family. How did I feel about them now that I finally acknowledged what they did to me instead of trying to act like none of it ever happened? I hate them. But they don't know because of course they didn't call to check on me except when it benefitted them.

_"You're sick..."_

I am sick, aren't I? Who lives normally with people that masturbated to their child molesting another child? Kissing and hugging them like everything was always normal. Or maybe they thought I forgot. But I didn't, I still remember. I am sick.

"Anything on it?" He asked, Oh, yeah…They usually asked what you want on it _after_it was done. Or atleat I think that's how it went. I wasn't really much of a hotdog person.

"Um, ketchup and mustard maybe?" Mostly everyone liked ketchup and mustard on there hotdogs so that's what I asked for.

"And two diet pepsi's."  
"$5.00"  
I give him the money and walk over to where sasori and the girl is but she's not there anymore. "Thanks, but I'm not really hungry." He takes a bite of it anyway, to be polite I guess.

"Who was that girl?" I ask.  
"Oh her, that was just-"  
"No, the one before her, Uh, Onagi or something." He smiled like he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, her. Just a girl I use to hang out with,"  
"And have sex with." I look at him but he doesn't say anything. "How long have you guys broke it off with each other?"

"Couple weeks ago," He says calmly. I stop walking. _"Weeks ago_? That means you were seeing her when we were married."  
"Yeah, so. You weren't given me any. So what? You thought I would fuck myself? And besides we didn't even like each other. So why do you care? I'm not seeing her now."

"Okay, I was just asking…" I mumble feeling like I was being scolded like a child. "You were the one who wanted to do this park thing and now your bringing the mood down." I squeeze the untouched hotdog.

_Because of the girls that approached you!_

Sasori opens his pepsi and gulps half of the bottle down. "How about we get a portrait done of us?" I suggest. I could see the look in his face that he really doesn't want to do it but he agrees to it anyway.

"I saw the building over here somewhere before…" I say and look around, when suddenly sasori grabs my hand and holds it, as we continue to walk.

I look at him confused but he keeps his face straight forward and I look up ahead of us and this blonde smiles and waves at us as we all keep going and walk last each other, at first it looked like she was going to stop and say something, and that's why sasori grabbed my hand so she would see that we were together.

_What the hell was this, girls flirt with sasori day?_

Living In the rich community there were alot of people like doctors and lawyers, surgeons and pilots and stuff living in the area. Lawyers took of a good amount of the area we were in, and sasori screwed half of the daughters of the lawyers. And since my father was also a lawyer I would recognize a face or two of any other girl who's parents were also lawyers.

This girl I recognized, unlike the other two. We saw each other at a few functions. She was the definition of brat, and her parents would do anything she told them, I wondered if they were persuaded so easily from there daughter, how'd they become lawyers being pushovers like that?

And how many damn girls that know him are in the park at ten in the morning, anyway?

"I'm not even gonna ask." I say, disregarding the any conversation about the girl that just past he might've brought up.  
"Well I'm just going to you because I know your going to have an attitude about it," He says.

_Damn right I'm going to have an attitude! You have girls coming up to you like their waiting in line to ride the fastest roller coaster in the world!_I say to myself.

"All of those girls you just saw we're girls I use to have sex with, except for onagi. She was actually my girlfriend, I really loved her."

"_Loved?_ Are you sure you still don't? You seemed pretty friendly back there." He gives me a look. "Don't start this okay? It's too early, what do you want me to do, ignore her? I'll say hi to her if I want to, it doesn't matter who you are to me, she may be might ex but she can still be my friend. You're way out of line, sakura."

_Did he just check me?_

He was right though, not about checking me but about hanging out with who he wanted to. That's not what I was trying to do, tell him I don't want him to talk to her or anything.

"I just thought you were flirting with her." I say. "Flirting? What, because I said hi? And why would I be that disrespectful to _flirt_with her right in your face?" I had to stop myself from answering back to that smartly.

"We're not even a real couple, for you to even have the honor of yelling at me. I should know what you feel like."  
"That made no sense, what are you talking about?"  
He stops walking so I do too. "You're over here getting mad about some girl and we haven't even had sex yet." I knew this would come up sooner or later.  
It didn't matter, I was still a girl in sasori's eyes so that even though we were just getting to know each other, sex would not be a restriction.  
"I thought you were suppose to be trying to win my heart, not my panties." I frown at him. He laughs.

"Fine, I'll have sex with you." By his facial expression I could tell that he was shocked by my answer. I knew he thought I would say no.

"Oh, and don't worry about me, I'm not a total newbie when it comes to sex, I learned a few tricks." I wink and tap him on the nose before laughing and running away from him.

I look back and he's still in his spot watching me for a few moments before he starts to walk up after me.  
His cellphone suddenly rings and I wonder if it's the girl that called him last night.

He stares at it before giving it to me. "It's your parents." He says. Why were they calling him?

_"They made me do it..."_

I take the phone and grip it tightly before holding it to my ear, "Sakura, honey?" I hear my mother.

_"Keep going sasori, touch her some more..."_That was the voice of my mother.

"Hello? Hello?"

_"Sakura, think of someplace happy..."_Sasori whispered in my ear, seeing the tears spill down my face.

"Why?" I asked her, "Huh?"  
"Why? Why'd you do this to me! You piece of shit! You and that sick bastard, I remember what you did to me! To me and him!" I screamed uncontrollably.

The phone was silent for a minute before a she spoke again, this time calm and bored. "Well, you were the one who wanted all the expensive clothes and toys and pretty stuff. So by exploiting you two to other rich folks around the neighborhood who wanted to see what you guys were doing, we got paid and that's how you kept those cute clothes on your back my child." I wanted to throw up.

How could she say something that sick so easily? It's like she was waiting for me to ask her about it. She sighed boredly. "And before you start accusing me, get the whole story straight. You said you remember what me and your father did to _you and him_, so I'm assuming since you supposedly _remember _your talking about that akasuna boy. Before you start hating me, get you facts straight." She says.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You bitch! Don't you ever call me again, I hate you! If I ever see you I'll-"  
"Wow, threatening to harm your mother, sakura? That's not how I raised you," She said sarcastically.

"Well you and I both know you don't hate me and we'll speak again so your _hatred_for me really isn't believable." She continued.

"Oh, two more things before I leave you to drown in your own tears my child, first your father and I got five major cases coming up, which means tons of money coming in. The contract for your marriage is almost up so you'll be free of him since you hate him so much, and the other thing, not everyone you think _was _a victim actually was-" I hung up I didn't want to hear her voice anymore.

"Here," I gave sasori back his phone. "What'd she say?" I was contemplating on telling him, not because I didn't want him to know what was being said, but because I didn't feel like talking about it, so I just shortened it.

"All she said was that she did it to keep me in expensive clothes and that everyone I thought was a victim-" I look at him. "Well I hung up on her after that but I know she was gonna say everyone I thought was a victim was." His face is blank.

"Oh." It's quiet for a while and I can see that we're approaching the exit of the park. "Hey were you serious, about that uchiha thing? About him and you?" Inwardly I smirk. "Why? Does it bother you? Because you expected me to be pure, right? Because I had sex doesn't make me a slut."  
"I never said you-"  
I was playing with him, I wasn't really angry I was just trying to get on his nerves. Seeing him angry was kind of funny to me, and he was cute when he mad.  
"Well don't get mad at me because I want some type of moral standards-"

Standards? Why kind of standards could he want? Technically a guy like sasori didn't deserve any standards, well nothing high at least.

"What makes you think you deserve to deflower a virgin? You are _definetly_not holy, so why should you get a holy woman?"

"I didn't say I wanted a virgin. I just don't want the uchiha's leftov-"

"What?" I say, my voice daring him to finish it. I stop so quick I didn't even realize that I did. He smiles suddenly and winks at me. "That was a joke."

I decided to let it go, especially because me being with saskue wasn't true. I never been with anyone. I just wanted to see sasori's reaction, I wasn't going to tell his ass that I was a virgin though, then he'd probably try to speed this sex thing up.

"Oh, yeah and did I tell you she said that they got what they needed we'll be split apart soon enough. But she doesn't know that we worked past that."

"The contract thing? I think I could make you love me by then." He says more to himself than me.

"Yeah, we'll see." I say.  
"My mission to make you love me, starts now."

**A/N: I was thinking if I should put a lemon in it, what do you guys think? And if i do write one it wouldn't probably come out right because I've never written one, but yeah just tell me if you think there should be one. Thanks! R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own nartuo.**

**Chapter 9**

We finally find the place to get our portrait done and we're there for hours. Sasori gets a little irritated because of it, but after the man was finally finished, his attitude got a little better.

"How about I take you out, shopping? Girls do stuff like that, right? It'll make you feel better about standing up to your mom. Or at least I think it will."

"Will you be there with me? Because if your not I don't want to go." I pout. "Do I really need to be there?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine. But we're not staying there forever. Here use this." He hands me a gold credit card. "It's unlimited."

"Sasori-kun, thank you but, I don't need your money. I have, and-" I stop talking realizing he's not even listening.

Since we walked to the park, we had to walk all the way home with the big framed picture of us. "Aw, we look cute don't you think?" I ask.  
"Yeah, whatever. But it wasn't a cute price…" He mumbles.

I latch onto his arm. "Yeah I'm sure you paid for it with no problem," I rolled my eyes. I knew sasori just wanted to hear himself talking.

When we get home sasori throws the portrait in the corner of the garage like it's nothing. I run over and grab it.

"What the hell? Why'd you do that?!" I say, dusting it off. "Do what?" He looks confused for a second then sees the portrait in my hand.

"Oh, well I don't know where to put it so-"

"In our bedroom of course."

He raises an eyebrow. "_Our _bedroom?"

"Yes." I say with a flirtatious smile. "Our room. Unless you want it to go in the living room where everybody can-"

"Room." He replies quickly.

"That's what I thought. Now come on I wanna get this shopping spree on!" I say.  
"Sure but your driving," He says.

"You want me to drive there and back _and_do all the shopping?"

"No. I'll help you do the shopping I have somethings I think you would look nice in." He winks sexily at me. His wink sends a shiver down my spine.

I take the house keys from sasori and open the door to rest the portrait inside until we came back. I ran over to the driver's side of the car and pulled off.  
**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What about this? Or these? Ooo! Sasori-kun what do you think? Or maybe both? None? The grey top? No the white jeans? Or maybe both? Black? Or maybe one, I mean this one doesn't really go with-"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes. Sakura take everything off the damn shelf _please! S_o we can just go. We've been in this one store for more than two hours and you haven't really picked up a thing that you're even sure about getting." Sasori says frustrated by my lack of urgency.

"Well first of all, you were the one who suggested this mall thing and now your getting upset. Fine, let's go to a store I know you won't have a problem in." I say putting all the clothes down and grabbing his hand leading him out the store.

We go up one level in the mall and walk down the hall and his face lights up like a kid in a candy store when he sees where we're at. The lingerie store.

"This one, get this too, definitely this one." He was just picking stuff up without looking at the size or anything, just the design of the lingerie, which by the way some of the stuff _hookers_wouldn't even wear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down. I thought this was for me." I say stopping him from exploding, it was like he was having a sugar overload. He was so excited.

"Give me. I'm gonna go try them on," I grab all the lingerie he had in his hands and went to the back of the store to the dressing room.

Right before going into the fitting room. I watched this other young couple who looked to be in their mid-twenties, the girl took hold of the guys arm as she led her into the fitting room stall she was in. I guess he was going to _watch_her put on the lingerie.

Or do some other things…

I knew that gave sasori an idea after he saw the two of them. I actually think about it letting him come in _while_I tried the stuff too but thought against it. "Wait here." I say and walk into one of the fitting rooms.

The first one I put on was a purple lace see through teddy, with the matching bra and thong set. It wasn't so bad, well at least not to me. I step out and show sasori and he doesn't seem to really like this one.

The next one I put on makes _me_blush. I thought lingerie was suppose to be sexy. To seduce, but this 'outfit' was technically three tiny pieces of cloth connected to a flimsy g-string.

Two tiny black heart shapes covered my nipples and the string connected down the middle of my stomach which held together the triangle shaped g-string to my front, and the string went around my waist leaving my ass cheeks exposed. That was the whole outfit.

I take three deep breaths. "Sasori come here!" I say, there was no way in hell I was stepping out of this dressing room for other people to see me. I rather bring him in here to look at it. He walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Where'd you pick these up from a dumpster?" I ask, looking at him through the mirror on the fitting room wall. He tilts his head a bit.

"It looks alright to me." He shrugs.

"_Alright?_ I'm practically naked!" I say. _Why wasn't I getting the reaction I thought he would have?! He seemed happy when we came in here..._

"_Ugh!_Whatever! I'm putting on one more and that's it." I say pushing him out of the room.

I pick up one that I actually think is gorgeous. I put it on and it's perfect. I don't even bother to show sasori I just put my clothes back on and grab all the lingerie. After I put the stuff on a table that they go on if there not wanted I head straight to the cash register  
to pay for the one I liked.

"I'm not going to try this one on, you'll see later," I tell him and he shrugs as if to say: 'okay whatever'.

I go to a couple more stores and buy some shoes, more clothes, perfumes and shower gels and stuff before I'm finally tired of being there.

"Sasori-kun, let's go to dinner. I'm paying." I say. "Okay, suit yourself ms. akasuna. Whatever makes you happy."

"Aw, your so sweet." I joke. "So does that mean it's working?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow. "Is what working?"

"Are you falling in love with me yet?" I stop and look at him, I couldn't tell if he was playing or being serious. I think he really wanted to know. He was acting like this was a race or something, obviously love took time. And clearly he didn't understand that.

"Hey, hey look at me. Why are you rushing this? We have to take it slow. Thanks for taking me out shopping and stuff but it's more than material things sasori-kun." I say.

He huffs. "Really? Looks like this is gonna be harder than I thought then." He puts his hands in his pockets as we walk to the car. His face looks as if he's in deep thought. I put all the bags in the backseat and climb in the passenger seat. "I thought I was driving." I say.

"Yeah, and fuck up my baby? No thanks." He says. I laugh, "What? I can drive. I drove us here didn't I?"

"What's because there was hardly any other cars on the road."

We pull into the parking lot of a really expensive looking restaurant. "Uh how do you know I can afford this?" I joke.

"You're not paying for it." He says. "Yeah well I said I have it, right? You're not the only one in the world with money you know." I say holding his hand.

He doesn't say anything as we continue to walk. I frown, because I knew he heard me. He seemed, upset about something. "What's the matter?" I ask. I was really starting to get frustrated with him, constantly his mood switched for no apparent reason. Literally just 10 seconds ago he was fine when we were joking about me driving his car when we pulled into the parking lot.

I decide to hold my tongue. When we get into the restaurant only a handful of people are there. So we immediately get seated and wait at the table, sasori is staring at me intently while we wait. I even fidget a couple of times to give him a hint that he was making me uncomfortable but he was so busy burning a hole into me he didn't even notice.

"Can I start you guys off with a drink?" A waiter comes over and asks. "Sasori," I call to him to snap him out of his trans.

He looks at the waiter, "Huh?"  
"What do you want to drink." She says, again.  
"Just a water, thank you." He says. "What about you ms.?" The waiter asks me.  
"Um. Do you guys have shots? A shot of patron please." She writes it down and leaves.

"That's pretty strong, isn't it?" Sasori asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. Or at least I think so. This is your test, let's see how well you take care of me tonight if I get drunk." I smile at him.

The waiter comes back in less than four minutes with our drinks and immediately I start on my shot downing all of it. "Whew, that burns." I say clearing my throat.

"You know you shouldn't drink that." Sasori says to me. "And why not?" I ask. "Because they say the truth comes out when your drunk. So I'll find out what you really think about me." He winks.

"The truth huh? We'll see. Did you tell konan about us yet?" I ask, I wanted to know because I disliked that bitch and I wanted her to be upset. "Yeah, she knows." He says. I smiled and picked up my shot forgetting it was empty.

I signal a nearby waiter. "Uh, can you bring three more of these?" I ask. She nods and walks away.

"Oh. What about all of your other friends? Did you tell all of them?"

"Yup. Not my parents though."

"Good. We'll tell them the day the contract is done, that we're staying together. Do you think they'll be surprised?" I asked. I really hope they are, too. He shrugs. "Yeah, probably."

As soon as she sets my three shots on the table I swallow all three in less than a minutes like water.  
"Maybe you should slow down on those, don't you think that's a good idea?" Sasori asks with a raised eyebrow. "Relax this is only going to be my fifth one," I say raising my hand to call the waiter again.

"Okay, it was just a suggestion." He says with his hands raised like he gives up.

"Plus, you're going to be taking care of me so I'll be fine. Right?" I remind him.

"Yeah I guess." He says.

"Okay guys what do you want to eat?" The waiter returns over to us. "Um, just give me two more of these please." I point to my empty shot glasses.

She looks at me like 'sure you should be ordering another one of those?' _Uh, bitch mind your business._Is what I wanted to say but just ignored her and said again. "Yeah one more shot please." She rolled her eyes and turns to sasori.

"Sir would you like to try our special today. Steak and mashed potato's?"

"Yeah why not. Cooked please, I don't want medium rare or any of that." She smiles like he told a joke, writes it down and leaves.

"So what do you want to eat?" She says turning to me. "Nothing. I would've told you if I did right? That's why I only asked for these." I said pointing to the empty shot glasses while talking to her like she was slow. She shakes her head and leaves

"Are you having fun? Flirting with her?" I ask sasori impatiently waiting for my shot.

"Looks like that thing you drank is starting to take affect because things are going to your head. How are you even stomaching all of that? Why don't you eat something." He says.

"Becaaaause I don't want to eat anything." I say. "Can I sit next you?" I knew I was a little tipsy from the way I was acting.

"You can sit wherever you want." He says. As soon as I get up to go over to him my shot comes on the spot. I greedily gulp it down just as sasori takes it from me. I smile already having drank it all.

"_No!_" I scream reaching to get the empty shot glass back. "What are you my daddy? You know my dad made me do nasty things sasori. You would know because I did theeemm to you."

"Sakura, stop it. Where out in public." Sasori hisses.

Know I could feel the drink taking over because I start to feel relaxed and giggly, more bolder. I feel good.

"Sasori-kun, remember when you told me I was sick because I probably liked what you were doing to me. I did like it, I'm sick right? Imma sick little puppy."

He starts to look around the restaurant uncomfortably. "Who are you looking for? That waiter? Why! I'm right here you know. I know you don't love me, because you want to fuck her don't you? I saw the way you were looking at her. No, you want to fuck me but make love to her. Huh?-"

"Sakura, your drunk. Okay? I need you to calm down and lower your voice." He says calmly. I smile. "You got it captain." I wink and giggle. He shakes his head at me just as the waiter comes over with his food.

"Um, I'm so sorry ms. but can I have a bag to go? I'll just take this home, you can give me the bill." Sasori smiled at her.

"Slut," I say but she hears me, she gives sasori a  
'_greta girlfriend_' look before she disappears.

"I hate you, you meanie!" I pout at him sounding like a kid for no apparent reason. Then I start to laugh hysterically like he told a hilarious joke. "How big are you? What's your favorite position? I'll let you do it on me."

Sasori then decided to ignore me until the check comes and bags his food. After he pays for it we get up to leave.

When I slide out from the booth I fall on the floor. "Ouchie, that hurt sasori-kun," I said rubbing my butt.  
He sighs. "Sakura get up."

"Okaaay, but you have to carry meeeee." I sing.

He looks like he's thinking about it for a minute then picks me up from the floor like a bride. He carries me out of the restaurant and he walks into the parking lot to the car.

"You're strong, I _like_ strong men," I whisper in his ear. Still he doesn't say anything and when we get to the car he puts me down nearly making me fall again.  
I steady myself against the car while he searches his pockets for something then pulls out the car keys.  
"Get in," He says when he opens the door for me.

But I just look at him, then suddenly grab his shirt and start licking his neck. "I'm a vampire sasori," I say.

"Sakura," He tries to put me back up against the car but I fight to get closer to him. "Mmm, you smell good." I say then lean myself back up against the car. "Stop it Sakura," I playfully scold myself. "I'm soooorry." I say looking at him.

"Just get in." He huffs. "Okay, can I just teeeell you a secrect?" I whisper. "What?" He says. I stare at him for a minute then like lighting, my hands shoot to his pants as I try to put my hands inside. But he quickly grabs both of my wrist. I start to laugh. "I'm a bad girl sasori, teach me a lesson." I coo.

"Sakura stop it!" His voice booms like thunder and catches me off guard. It definitely startled me, as I watch him with wide eyes.

"Look at you. Why are you acting like this?"

"…Like, like what? Are you mad at me?" I giggle. When I realize he really is serious I start to get angry.

"I thought you liked-liked girls like this, you date girrrrrls like this all the time, don't you?"

He doesn't answer me but instead just stares. I turn away. "Don't look at me like that. And good, because I'm not doing this for you anyway, it's for-for…my parents. No, no I'm not-I'm not doing this for you, it's for myyyyyy parents." I break down and start to cry

"Your parents?"

"Yes, I'm-I'm just trying to foooorget about them. But I can't! I can't, I just need sooomething or someone to take my minnnnd off of them, please!"

For a split second it looks like a light bulb goes off in sasori's head, "Oh, you're parents. Well, your allowing them to get to you. Think of something happy."

"I can't!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have had those things you've been drinking. Here, get in the car." He helps me into the car and I walk around to the driver side and get in.

"Hm, me being around you as a kid for the time I was there, you seemed to be a house child. They never took you out much, right?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head. "Okay, well I have a nice place for us to go." He says. The car ride is silent or _was_because when I wake up, I'm laying in a bed wrapped in sasori's arms.

**A/N:** **Sorry for the long wait. School is NOT a joke people lol! And because also I couldn't think of something for this chapter, so, yeah I guess that's it. :)**


End file.
